Lucy March's Vampires
by Kid Blink
Summary: A Team of Vampire Hunters Scour the Southwest
1. Default Chapter

The Team  
  
Team Leader-  
  
Name: Chase (for Chastity) Raven  
  
Age: 28  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Personality: Cold, sarcastic, can't speak a sentence without swearing, very serious about her work.  
  
Appearance: 5'6'', 129 lbs, Caucasian, wavy brown hair, freckles, brown eyes covered by wire frame shades. Chase wears a white tank top and khaki jacket. She wears jeans, brown sketcher's boots and a silver pentagram ring.  
  
Beliefs: There is a God. Satan exists. Religion is ok as long as you aren't a hypocrite. Vampires are nothing.  
  
Past: Her parents were attacked by imps in their home in Southern Missouri.  
  
Her father was watching over her mother in the hospital as their wounds healed, and he turned in the middle of the night, draining the blood and life out of a night guard. He was shot in the process...  
  
Chase was attacked by her mother, a week later in their home.  
  
She was recruited at age 20. Our investor researched her past, as well as many others. She'd been living on the streets of St. Louis from age 15 with the guilt that she'd murdered her mother in self-defense. She had it in her to be a great hunter -The history, the strife, and the need. She'd dealt with drugs, alcohol, gang violence, homelessness and missed out on the remainder of her school career. She was taken in, taught in the way of the vampire hunter and relocated in California. She was given the proper education and was provided with a team of her own.  
  
They've worked together for the past 5 years, and destroyed the lustful, soulless bodies of the vampires that threatened to terrorize towns throughout the west. Their most recent mission? Oklahoma Panhandle, centered between the towns of Adams and Baker...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Technology/Computer Expert-  
  
Name: Coyote (Matthias) Jameson  
  
Age: 25  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Personality: Quiet, distant, dependable.  
  
Appearance: 5'6'', 160 lbs, black hair cut short, blue eyes. He wears black tee shirts, jeans, and a lot of chains. His shoes are usually black or dark brown combat boots, and he is sometimes seen wearing a cowboy hat.  
  
Beliefs: No God, only vampire scum and unpredictable, scared humans.  
  
Past: Just a normal guy with a beef with vampires. They killed his mother and his unborn sister. His father died in that attack as well. During high school he was recognized for his achievements in track and field, he also rose above most others in wrestling and martial arts.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Assistant to Leader-  
  
Name: Tony McFadden  
  
Age: 27  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Personality: Non-stop grin, generally lazy, doesn't give too much lip, smart-ass, hard to stay mad at, easy to get even with.  
  
Appearance: 6'5'', 210 lbs. Moussed, black hair, parted in the middle, cut neatly, mind you. Blue jean shirts over white tanks, khakis shorts/jeans/leather pants/boxers, you might catch him in anything. Grey eyes, fairly tan skin, slightly stubbly, on account of his laziness...  
  
Beliefs: The Rules of the Hunters are his bible.  
  
Past: Raised in Texas. On his 18th birthday he drove out to a lake with his girlfriend after they'd gotten sufficiently drunk. They'd hopped in the backseat for his birthday present and a vampire busted through the back driver side window, stabbing it's thick, pointy finger nails into her back on the right side of her spine. It was a male vampire... it pulled her through the broken window with lightening speed and was sent into a feeding frenzy at the sight of the blood that trickled from her neck, back and abdomen. Tony jumped out of the car, taking the time to open the door and drunken, began to vomit at the sight of the disgusting vermin that was feeding on his girlfriend. She was already dead, the only things he could do was watch, vomit, and pray to God that it'd had its fill. His head drooped down with a final spew from his mouth and when he brought his head back up, the beast was gone. He scrambled, covered in his own vomit to get into the driver's seat. He didn't look at her body before he took off, tearing through the wooded trail driving straight into the nearest creek. When he woke up, he was in a bed. He'd had a few cuts, and they were bandaged. A woman came into view. She asked him a few questions, and spoke bluntly about vampires. In disbelief, he attempted to flee, but was convinced that it was not the wise choice. Police... Judges... School... His Parents... the public in general. Thus began his training. The vampire that'd attacked him was being tracked, and luckily, the team rescued his sorry but before he was picked off. He was taught, prepared and handed to Chase Raven as an assistant.  
  
Other Information: He didn't finish high school. The only person who knows anything about his past is Chase. He hasn't seen his parents in over 7 years, nor anyone else he knew before the attack.  
  
Nicknames: Tex, Slim  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Weapons Expert-  
  
Name: Ronfar  
  
Age: 29  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Personality: Think Gambit, a rather Remy LeBeau type.  
  
Appearance: 6'2'', 200 lbs, light brown hair, green eyes, very fit. He wears white shirts, always white, slacks or jeans, snakeskin boots.  
  
Beliefs: He's lost his faith in God, but still has a hope.  
  
Past: An Ex-Gambler. The rest of his past is unknown, besides the fact he loves women. This might hurt him in the long run.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Lackey/Asshole -  
  
Name: Dave Thornton  
  
Age: 29  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Personality: None, asshole, must kill, must destroy.  
  
Appearance: 5'11'', Caucasian, crew cut blond hair, blue eyes, sharp chin (Nazi poster boy), white t-shirt, green army pants, green army jacket, and army boots.  
  
Beliefs: God is dead.  
  
Past: He was raised by Vampire hunters and knows everything, or at least he thinks so, about the job. He is very stuck up and doesn't like people taking liberties of their own to get jobs done. It's by the book. He resents Chase because he feels he is better suited to be team leader.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Guy that is always ANNOYINGLY right-  
  
Name: Keg (Michael) Johnson  
  
Age: 26  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Personality: Perceptive, insightful, rather prophet-like despite his drunken rages and pot-induced blackouts.  
  
Appearance: 5'8'', 220 lbs, Caucasian, red hair, freckled skin, over- weight, wears 80's bands t-shirts and loose jeans.  
  
Beliefs: Vampires suck, Zepplin RULES!  
  
Past: Raised in Yankee Town, USA. Flunked out of high school but he has incredible intuition which has kept him alive and on the team so long. Vampires crashed a beer party he was at one night and a team of hunters intercepted before Keg was killed off. Jack, the leader of the team before Chase was put in the position, saw something in Keg and sent him to get some training to join his team. Keg had not shown any fear of the blood- sucking imps. (Probably because he thought they were cool - like Ozzy man!) Continually drunk, sleeping or stoned.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Prissy Smart Ass-  
  
Name: Kira Ellis (Last Name is really Tsi-Kai, her father was Chinese)  
  
Age: 23  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Personality: Convinced of her own superiority, believes she can get what she wants through her appearance, but has respect for other females of intelligence  
  
Appearance: 5'7", 130 lbs, dark brown hair, hanging to her waist,  
  
usually pony-tailed. Almond shaped brown eyes, Asian complexion. (Of  
  
Oriental descent.)  
  
Beliefs: "If I haven't met God, he's not important enough to bother  
  
with. Satan? Hell yeah."  
  
Past: Born and raised in the good ol' desert, Arizona. Kira's mother  
  
was a former beauty queen and from the age of four, she had pressured  
  
Kira into following in her footsteps. Kira was taught to flaunt what  
  
she had and do anything to keep it that way. She became a model  
  
at age 17. Kira became bored with her job much to the shame of her mother and began sneaking about to learn martial arts and how to shoot guns to supply the  
  
adrenaline rush that fashion shows failed to give her anymore.  
  
Kira's secret life outside of modeling led to many arguments with  
  
her mother, one such occurring after a show in LA. Kira's mother  
  
stormed outside to alert the chauffer to bring the car to drive them  
  
both to their hotel. While Kira was getting dressed into clothes more  
  
suitable for travel, her mother was attacked by a vampire and died  
  
before Kira showed up. Kira became incredibly pissed off, not because  
  
her mother was dead, necessarily, but because the vampire had taken  
  
something that belonged to her. She quit modeling altogether and has  
  
been tracking down the vampire who killed her mother, using her good  
  
looks to buy her favors and help.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Priest/Punching Bag-  
  
Name: Father Edward Kincaid  
  
Age: 35  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Personality: Pissy, stubborn, petulant.  
  
Appearance: 6'0'', 197 lbs, Caucasian, dark brown wavy hair that comes down to about the middle of his ears, blue eyes with wire frame glasses.  
  
Past: Ed's childhood was pretty typical. He's preached in Oklahoma  
  
for about 10 years now, just kind of bouncing around in the state.  
  
He's been in Baker now for about 2 years. About a week ago, he  
  
received a call telling him he'd been reassigned to a group of vampire  
  
hunters. He believes the church is wasting his time by sending him to  
  
chase "mythical creatures". 


	2. 1st Chapter On the Road

1st Chapter Coming Soon!!  
  
This story will be a parody, but in a serious manner, of John Carpenter's Vampires. This movie was so corny, I had to steal some ideas from it and make one of my own. I used some characters inspired by my fellow role players and edited them to come up with the team in the last section of this fic.  
  
I hope you all enjoy what I'm working on!  
  
It might or might not be worth your time to come back after I've finished! :P  
  
Lucy 


End file.
